Glimpse of a Knar'blork filled future
by XxNightfirexX
Summary: When Raven gets the power to see into the future, what will Robin's future look like? And what do phony mustaches and the CIA have to do with anything? Short. RobStar. Funny. May be rated too high. Pointless fluff. Mild BBRAE. Period.


**I had this random idea left him in my head, and you are all probably sick and tired of reading my oneshots that are slowly decreasing in value.**

**Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: No. Just, just no.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"No! For the last time, raven, I don't care if you can see into the future now or not! I don't want to know my future!" Robin cried, but it was to no avail. Raven had just gotten the ability to see into the future, and she wasn't going to ignore it. She wanted to see everyone's future.

Raven pulled them all into a dark room, where she started to meditate. She chanted her mantra, and a blurry vision appeared in front of her.

**THE VISION**

You could see Nightwing jumping back, with a bo-staff in hand. He looked pretty beat up. From what you could tell, he was in the gym. Another bo-staff hit him in the stomach, where he flew into a wall.

"Alright! I give up! You win! I surrender!" He yelled. Him? Surrender? What kind of future was this?

"Honestly," a voice said, "You shouldn't go easy on me!" A figure stepped into view. She had messy brown hair that was pulled back into a bun, and was wearing an outfit similar to the one Blackfire wore. She had a long cape like Red X's, and had Robin's old mask. She looked at him, and then smirked. "You weren't going easy one me, were you?" She asked.

"Um…well…you see…" Nightwing tried to form a sentence, but she just raised her eyebrow. She didn't have one scratch one her.

"Maybe I should fight someone that…well…oh, I don't know….stands a chance?" She taunted. He glared, then looked shocked.

"What?" She asked. He pointed at a clock.

"It's five o'clock!" He yelled.

"So?"

"And it's Thursday!"

She looked confused, then her mask widened.

"Holy Crap!" She yelled, starting to hyperventilate. As the Titans were watching this display, they could only imagine what was going to happen next.

"What will we do?" he yelled, pacing back and forth.

"There's no time! She's got us cornered." She yelled.

"We can't give up hope, now! We need disguises!" He yelled back.

"What can we use? I can here her coming now!" she whimpered.

"I've got it! We'll put on these fake mustaches!" He said, pulling out two mustaches.

"Why do you have…?"

"I…don't….really know…" He said, looking down at them. The girl grabbed one and stuck it to her face just as the doors slid open.

Starfire flew through them, with a bowl of…something…in her hands. When she saw the two of them wearing mustaches, she decided to play along.

"Um…excuse me…who are you?" she asked.

"We…are…uh…The CIA! Yeah! We're the CIA!" Nightwing said, smiling at his geniusness. (I know that's not a word)

"Well," She said, smiling, "Have any of you seen my husband and daughter? It is my turn to make dinner, and I want to see the delight on their faces when I serve knar'blork tonight!"

Nightwing, and now to be known as his daughter, looked at each other.

"Um….no? We were…uh….going on the annual…bowling trip and got lost!" He covered.

"Yeah," his daughter said, "We have no idea where they-OH MY LORD! What is that?!" She said, pointing at the moving substance. It was ALIVE!

"Knar'blork!" Starfire smiled. Nightwing felt the sudden need to throw up.

"Well, if you haven't seen them, then I guess I will go…" she said, before turning around and leaving.

Once they were sure they were sure she was out of earshot, they both sighed a sigh of relief.

"Daddy?" The girl called.

"Yeah, Mar'i?"

"That was too close."

"Agreed. So, how does pizza sound?"

"Edible."

They walked over to the door, but when they opened it, Starfire was on the other side. Her arms were crossed, and she had a smirk on.

"So, my family has joined the CIA?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…" Nightwing and Mar'i said in unison.

She sighed, and pulled the two to the kitchen, where the other nervous titans waited. She completely ignored their complaints, and 'I'm not hungry's.

**VISION GOES AWAY**

"That's it, Raven! That is the last time you ever look into MY future!" Robin yelled, not sticking around to see the fact that Raven and Beast Boy had a son.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
**

**Well…how was it?**

**Please review!**

**XxNightfirexX**


End file.
